footballfandomcom-20200223-history
International Superstar Soccer Deluxe
International Superstar Soccer Deluxe (officially abbreviated as ISS Deluxe and known as Jikkyou World Soccer 2: Fighting Eleven in Japan) is a football video game and the sequel to International Superstar Soccer developed and published Konami's, KCEO division. This Deluxe version was published first to the SNES, then the Mega Drive and finally the PlayStation. ISS Deluxe has realistic animations and player sprites. The player can choose from 16 formations and 8 strategies and can compete with 36 national teams with recognizable celebrity players (like Valderrama, Baggio, Ravanelli, Letchkov), but their names are fictitious (like Capitale for Batistuta). There are several competitions available including International Cup, World Series (League), Scenario Mode and customizable mini-cups and leagues. Differences between ISS and ISS Deluxe The Deluxe version, released in the same year as ISS, contains several developments over the original. These changes refer to the SNES version. *It was made possible to play with two players co-operatively against the CPU *Extra commentary was added, although it was basic and consisted of a few set phrases such as "Down the wing!", "It's a biiiiiiiiig kick!", "Incredible control!" and "Blocked shot!", which sometimes played a little too late, to comical effect *Player graphics and game AI were improved *Substitution and player selection was improved, making it possible to tell the type of player being selected, striker, defender, etc. *Activating one of the set strategies results in the name of the strategy appearing on screen *Corner kicks and direct free kicks no longer have a few seconds before taking where the camera pans around the players. It was made possible to control panning before the kick is taken *The timer shows a ring graphic which counts down the time in each half *It is possible to tackle the goalkeeper when the ball is out of play, frequently (but not always) resulting in a red card *Curling the ball became more pronounced, including the ability to curl kicks taken by the keeper *It's no longer possible to knock down the reporters standing behind the goal by hitting them with the ball. *Winning the league mode in the hardest difficulty unlocks the all-star team. The all-star team has the best players in the game maxed out, so every player in the all-star team is equal in abilities. Teams This game has 61 teams Divide into six Regions 7 teams: 26 European divided into 5 Regions, 7 new teams include: Croatia, Czech Republic, Greece, Northern Ireland, Poland and Portugal. 5 African and Asians including: Japan, Turkey and Morocco. 7 American teams including: Uruguay. Ecuador. In the Japanese version had only 20 European teams in Asia had 6 selections including: China, Saudi Arabia, Uzbekistan and United Arab Emirates. Canada had in North America, Bolivia and Paraguay had in South America. Albania Ukraine Oceania Australia Liberia South Africa Europe (UEFA), (30 teams ISSD) (24 teams JWS 2) * * * * *ISSD * *ISSD * *ISSD * * * * * * * * *ISSD * * *ISSD * * *ISSD * * * * * * * *ISSD * *ISSD * *ISSD * * *ISSD * Africa (CAF), (6 teams) * * * * * *ISSD * *ISSD Asia (AFC), Oceania (OFC), (5 teams ISSD) (7 teams JWSFE) * * * *ISSD * *ISSD * *ISSD * *JWSFE * *JWSFE * *JWSFE * *JWSFE * *JWSFE America (CONCACAF and CONMEBOL), (7 teams ISSD) (11 teams JWSFE) * * * * * * *ISSD * *ISSD * *JWSFE * *JWSFE * *JWSFE * *JWSFE Stadiums Prior to the start of each game, the match can played at one of eight different stadiums. All vary in the fabric of the court and the surrounding décor, as well as having different dimensions. The smallest stadium is in Japan, and the largest one is in Nigeria. One can also vary the schedule (morning, afternoon, night) and weather (sunny day, snow and rain), the first occurs randomly and is seen in the pre-match information and navigate when the arches. The second can be selected in a random friendly matches and in competition. The weather factor influences the development of the game so that the ball games in the rain is heavier and the raz floor passes are a little shorter while snow games with the ball moves with a speed grade of. Before each game can be friendly to select eight different stadiums. All vary in the fabric of the court and the surrounding décor, besides having different dimensions which clearly make the difference between a field and another. * : 82 x 118 (yards) 74.62 x 107.38 (meters) * : 90 x 126 (yards) 81.9 x 114.61 (meters) * : 82 x 132 (yards) 74.62 x 120.12 (meters) * : 82 x 122 (yards) 74.62 x 111 (meters) * : 74 x 122 (yards) 67.34 x 111 (meters) * : 90 x 114 (yards) 81.9 x 103.74 (meters) * : 90 x 138 (yards) 81.9 x 125.58 (meters) * : 74 x 114 (yards) 67.34 x 103.74 (meters) The stadium is the smallest in Japan, instead of Nigeria is the largest. Pirate versions The popularity of ISS Deluxe in South America spawned several ROM hacks that were distributed across the continent on unlicensed pirate cartridges. These hacks changed the title of the game and altered it to include local football clubs instead of national teams. The introduction sequence and title screen were updated with new graphics; menus and other text were translated; country flags were replaced with club crests; shirt colours, players names and attributes were changed; and American English commentary was replaced with Spanish or Portuñol. The hacked games that were released include "Futebol Brasileiro 96", "Ronaldinho Soccer 97", "Ronaldinho Campeonato 98", "Campeonato Brasileiro 99", "Futebol Brasileiro 2007" and "Futebol Brasileiro 2008" in Brazil; "Fútbol Argentino 96" in Argentina; "Fútbol Colombiano 96" in Colombia; and "Fútbol Peruano 97" and "Solano Soccer 99" in Peru. There was was also a World Cup France 98 hack. External links * The Guardian "The Beautiful Game" – Round-up of retro (or "old school") soccer video games, with a mini-review of ISS Deluxe on the SNES. * "Goal bug International Superstar Soccer SNES" Category:Association football video games Category:International Superstar Soccer